


Can tensions cause feelings to rise to the surface

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC is only in story as someone who helps out the doctor during this story, sort of sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: I’d never tell you, but you’re mine, our lives, our hearts, all intertwined, I will protect you, but you see I love you, but I don’t think you love me.The sixth doctor and Peri have just arrived on a new planet craziness ensues as peri falls into a coma and the doctor must deal with the stress while finding someone who can help her.
Relationships: Peri Brown & Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown/Sixth Doctor, Sixth Doctor & Peri Brown, sixth doctor/peri





	Can tensions cause feelings to rise to the surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story for the 6th doctor and peri and I tried to make it as in character as possible.

The doctor and peri had just arrived at a new planet that seemed to be covered in a luscious field of what appeared to be pink stringy grass, this planet seemed to be a place where the sky was colored a rich turquoise green and the sun seemed to be surrounded in a hue of milky white as it hung high in the sky. “This is quite the place you’ve brought us to this time Doctor” peri says walking out of the tardis and taking a look around herself at all of the strange botany that seemed so foreign to her which frustrated her a bit seeing as she had worked so hard to get a degree in botany during her time in college. “Well it is indeed the exact kind of idea of a place I was thinking of which is quite the surprise” the doctor says following after her closing the door to the tardis behind them. “I believe that the tardis has finally listened to me and brought us to somewhere tranquil and peaceful I might add”. 

As the wind began to blow around them peri swore she smelt the sweet smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and the sound of a lullaby on the wind. “Doctor” she says, mumbling to him trying to get his attention as her eyes begin to close overpowering her immediately. “Yes peri” he asks absentmindedly as he turns to her. His eyes widen when he sees her stumble towards him as she falls against him. “What’s this are you finally falling for my deviant charm” he asks with a wink and a smug expression on his face. “Doctor I can’t seem to open my eyes” peri says, mumbling and stumbling over each syllable of the words she is trying to convey to him as her speech is quite slurred. The doctor feels her heart rate quicken at an alarming rate and that’s when he realizes that she is not joking around with him and he feels all of her weight slump onto him which makes him panic a bit. “Peri” he asks alarmed. “Peri wake up if this is a joke this isn’t a funny one at all” he says shaking her shoulders but her head just nods to the side as if she has gone limp. 

The doctor picks peri up into his arms with one of his arms behind her head and his other arm tucked behind her legs. He looks around frantically till he spots a house sitting on the edge of the horizon. “Hold on peri I’ll get us some help there” he whispers as he shifts peri in his arms and he prepares to carry swiftly to the house hoping someone is there that can solve the reason as to why peri suddenly collapsed like she did.

“Hello is anyone home we need help immediately” the doctor yells as he walks up to the front door of the house. The door opens to reveal a young lady who seems to be around Peri’s age and she is staring wide-eyed at the pair. “Can I help you” she asks opening the door of the house a bit wider so she can get a better look at the two. “ yes I hope you can, you see my name is the doctor and my friend here and I were out in the field when she suddenly collapsed onto me quite suddenly”. The girls hand goes to cover her mouth, her eyes showing signs of worry as she seems to grow more and more concerned. “My name is Jennifer and of course I’ll try to help your friend to the best of my abilities so please follow me right this way” she says stepping aside so the doctor can bring Peri inside.

The doctor places peri on a couch in what appears to be a quaint living room decorated with a couch two armchairs a coffee table and some pictures on the walls of what appears to be landscapes possibly of the planet they are on. “now would you mind telling me what’s wrong with peri” the doctor asks, anger rising in his voice as he is starting to grow impatient. “She must be human, am I right” Jennifer says quietly as she rushes over to a nearby cabinet and opens the door. “Yes she is what’s wrong with being a human it’s not like they are monsters or anything” the doctor asks. Jennifer shrugs showing indifference upon her face. “Oh there is nothing wrong with humans at all but the fact is that this planet has toxic winds that are supposed to subdue humans as there were once primitive cave people on this planet who enjoyed what they called the delicacy of human flesh so they would barter with nearby planets to go to earth and bring back humans for them to hunt and feast upon”. The doctor's stomach drops as realization begins to creep into his mind. “Hold on So do you mean you’re telling me that basically peri has been set up to marinate as if she were going to be eaten by these primitives of long ago”? Jennfier nods with a strong frown full of pity for peri. “That’s right”. “Well there must be something we can do to stop it and get peri here back to normal” the doctor says urgently, his voice reaching that of yelling. Jennfier sighs. “You will just have to be patient doctor” Jennifer says. “You see you have to let it take its course if she is not injured in the next eight hours the toxins will leave her body as it will feel the host will not be prepared for dinner today”. “Well I don’t have time to wait around here for that long worrying if she will be alright or not, I want my friend back and I want her back to normal now” the doctor says angrily slamming his fist on the coffee table before sitting in an armchair with his elbows on his knees his hands drawn into fists and his head resting on his fists as he lets out a stressed sigh. Jennfier’s eyes soften sadly as she watches the doctor’s reactions and then goes to the kitchen and brings him back a cup of tea before settling down in the second armchair with a cup of tea of her own. “You care for this girl don’t you doctor” she whispers. “Of course I do, why else would I have brought her all the way here to see if she could be treated or not” the doctor says rolling his eyes with a bewildered expression as if it has surprised him that Jennfier has asked him that. 

“Oh” Jennfier whispers as the doctor’s body language grows tenser and tenser by the moment as he continues to watch over peri as she sleeps. “I see it now all so clearly doctor you love this girl don’t you she’s not just a friend to you”. The doctor sighs not wanting to talk about that at the money. “That is obviously none of your business young lady” he says, turning away from Jennifer’s sad gaze. Jennfier smirks as she stirs her tea with a small spoon. “Oh then i ammaume that I am right I mean you would have just blatantly said no if that were the actual truth Doctor so please stop lying to yourself as repression only hurts more once the truth has been revealed”. The doctor sighs and stares down at his hands as his voices sounds smaller than it did minutes before. “The truth is I do love her but I don’t think she loves me”. “Well why do you say that doctor I mean surely you two are close” Jennifer asks. “I push everyone away from me so I don’t get hurt and it has become a reflexive self defense mechanism for so long now that I can’t give it up especially around peri because she challenges my mind in ways that no other has and it is so infuriating but I love it at the same time. “if you can speak so fondly of even your arguments then I believe that You truly do love her then” jennifer says. “Yes and I will do anything to keep her safe” the doctor whispers as he quietly sips on his cup of tea. 

After sitting in the living room for so long in silence that the sun has started to set Peri whimpers in her sleep and begins to toss and turn on the couch as if she is in some sort of major distress. “Doctor help me please” she wails in her sleep. Haus got the doctor to almost fall out of his chair as he goes to be by her side. “Yes peri I’m right here what’s the matter” he says sticking close to her side and holding her close to him with her head on his chest as he cradled her gently worried that if he jolts her even a little it will injure her and he will never see peri’s charming ways again, her smirk when she argued with him or the relived looks she would give when they found each other after a harrowing adventure. “What’s going on what is causing her such pain in her dreams” he yells over at jennifer who is looking pitifully at them as she puts her teacup down on the coffee table. “This is the final part of the toxins leaving her body she will convulse for a little while longer but once those subside then she will be back to normal once again”. “I sure hope you are right or there will be hell to pay jennifer” the doctor says darkly as his hearts seem to skip a beat as peri screams out once more.

After another minute of the strong convulsions and apparate spasms, Peri's breath begins to even put to a calm steady rate as her eyes finally begin to slowly open. “Hello perpugilliam” the doctor whispers as he pulls away from peri trying to not show how worried he had actually been for her. “What happened?” she asks, looking around confused at the unfamiliar surroundings around her before looking back over at the doctor. “How did we get here Doctor”? “You collapsed after a toxin entered your body so I had to carry you here and this young lady jennifer here was kind enough to help you”. “So that’s what happened I was so confused when all I could see was darkness and my eyes wouldn’t open no matter how hard I tried, but in that darkness I could faintly hear your voice”. “Oh really” the doctor says as smugly as ever. “And what exactly did you hear my charming voice say eh peri”? “Well” peri says with a smirk and a shrug. “Let's just say that the feeling you were so worried about is indeed mutual doctor”. The doctor cocks an eyebrow as he stares at her in confusion. “Oh and what feeling might that be eh peri”? “This one” she says standing up wobbly from the couch and grabbing the Doctor by the collar and pulling him close so she can kiss him. The doctors eyes widen as his hands come to rest on her waist and then he pulls her close kisses her back till they are both gasping for air neither one wanting to let the other have to pull away first seeing as their competitiveness was getting the better of them even in a situation of this manner. “So that was something” the doctor says as they both finally pull away from each other their chests heaving and their faces flushed due to the lack of oxygen. “Want to go for round two later Doctor” peri whispers to him as she wraps her arm around his. “I may have to take you up on that offer” peri he whispers in her ear before kissing the side of her head. “Also what you were worried about earlier Doctor yes I love you too”. The doctor scoffs. “I wasn’t worried about your answer if that’s what you were thinking I’m not scared of being rejected if that’s what you thought my dear peri I thought you were less egotistical than that he says as he leads her out of jennifer's home who has been watching them with a smile from the kitchen. “Uh uh sure” peri says. When they reach the door of the house jennifer rushes over to them. “Before I forgot Here put these on your faces” jennifer says, handing them both a mask. they thank Jennfier as they put the masks on before heading out and waking back to the tardis. 

Once they get back to the tardis console rooms and they have removed the masks, the doctor pulls Peri close and kisses her tenderly before placing his forehead against hers. “I love you dear peri” he whispers. “I love you too Doctor” she whispers hugging him. “Of course you do but just don’t let it get out that an outstanding bloke like me has gone soft all of a sudden” the doctor whispers. Peri giggles at this and hugs him tighter not wanting to let go as she will treasure this moment with her doctor. “of course I won’t tell anyone you see I just want your affection all to myself you’re my doctor after all”. “That’s my girl” the doctor whispers pulling out of the hug so he can kiss her once again.


End file.
